Service providers may impose a limit on a number of concurrent playbacks of content by one or more customers. For example, the content server may impose a limit on the number of streams made available to a playback device, to a particular household, or to a set of devices or households. Such restrictions are known as concurrency restrictions. Concurrency restrictions may be enforced at the time of acquisition of the content asset, e.g., where a playback device may obtain a token at the time of purchasing or beginning playback of the content asset. Systems may rely on the playback device to return the token after playback is complete. However, this may potentially cause problems at the content server. For example, a playback device may be susceptible to attacks by which a proxy between the playback device or client and the content server may trick the playback device into continuing to play the content asset. Additionally or alternatively, the playback device may be manipulated or otherwise fail to honor the concurrency checks. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a system whereby a content server is responsible for managing and enforcing the concurrency policy on behalf playback devices.